Tribute Choice
by holywalrus2
Summary: Add your own characters. CLOSED.If you want to see the story see "The Flight of the Mockingjay". find it on my page.
1. Chapter 1

Name-

District-

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Token-

**Note: I may make up my own characters, and if I am not finished with a chapter you may support a tribute. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for submissions and please write more.

District 1-Male

Female

District 2-Male

Female

District 3-Male

Female

District 4-Male

Female

District 5-Male

Female

District 6-Male

Female

District 7-Male: Ronan Armstrong

Female: Mischa sereyeti

District 8-Male

Female

District 9-Male

Female: Terra vance (my character. I'll tell you guys more about her later)

District 10-Male

Female: kinnley logan

District 11-Male

Female

District 12-Male

Female

**Do not worry, this is not the final list. **


	3. Chapter 3

Terra Vance

District: 9

Age: 12

Appearance: small, green eyes, and wavy hair

Likes: animals, and nature

Dislikes: spiders and careers

Strength: very fast, great climber, and is good at snares, hunting, and wilderness survival

Weakness: can't fight other people

Token: silver locket


	4. Chapter 4

About Terra Vance; I don't really like her so I'm putting a NEW (that's right, NEW) character instead of her from a different district.

NAME-nova werk

District- 11

Gender-female

Age-12

Appearance-small with dark brown hair, green eyes, and slender body

Likes-nature, animals, people, and bats

Dislikes- the capitol, the hunger games, and spiders, oh how she hates spiders

Strengths- knows about edible plants, snares, survival skills, and can throw knives perfectly, can climb, and is light enough to jump from tree to tree, and can use a bow and arrow

Weaknesses- can't kill other human beings

Token- a pair of peacock feather earrings ( her grandmother lives in the better part of the district)


	5. New tribute list

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-

3 -f-

m-

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-

m-

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-

m-

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES!


	6. NEW!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-

3 -f-

m-

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-

m-

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-

m-

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES!


	7. NEWEST!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-

m-

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-

m-

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES! Sorry I added only one more tribute, but I NEED MORE TRIBUTES!


	8. GETTING FULL!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-Wolf Marksson

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-

m-Christopher Sivius

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-Ferra Valban

m-Sine Gihe

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-Aline Harridan

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES! GETTING FULL!


	9. MORE!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-Wolf Marksson

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-Safron Halo

m-Christopher Sivius

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-Ferra Valban

m-Sine Gihe

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-Aline Harridan

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES! GETTING FULL!


	10. Note

By the way, If you made a character you can't support that tribute

1 –f-**Twirlgirl821**

m-

2–f-**Twirlgirl821**

m-**The Browneyed Bookworm**

3 -f-**Werepanther33**

m-**Werepanther33**

4-f-**DaisyInTheField**

m-

5-f-

m-

6-f-**revbev353**

m-**Silverko13**

7-f-**Tour de Force**

m-** Tour de Force**

8-f- **Minerva**

m-** Battle-Royale-Hiroki**

9-f-** RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose**

m-

10-f- **DarkFortress**

m-

11-f-**Me**

m-**Hungry4games**

12-f-** Tour de Force**

m-** Tour de Force**


	11. ONLY 3 MALE OPENINGS!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-Jayden shine

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-Kane Durham

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-Wolf Marksson

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-Rosemary Jamis

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-Safron Halo

m-Christopher Sivius

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-Ferra Valban

m-Sine Gihe

9-f-Terran nightngale

m-

10-f-Aline Harridan

m-

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys

NOT THE FINAL LIST! NEED MORE TRIBUTES! GETTING FULL!


	12. ONE SPOT LEFT!

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-Jayden shine

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-Kane Durham

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-Wolf Marksson

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-

5-f-Rosemary Jamis

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-Safron Halo

m-Christopher Sivius

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-Ferra Valban

m-Sine Gihe

9-f-Terran nightngale

Adrian Martinez

10-f-Aline Harridan

m-Alexander Zeno

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys


	13. The Final Tribute

1 –f-Crystal Clear

m-Jayden shine

2–f-Ebony Darknight

m-Kane Durham

3 -f-Natasha Storm

m-Wolf Marksson

4-f-Cassia Ross

m-Andre Amore

5-f-Rosemary Jamis

m-Mikhail Otsberg

6-f-Safron Halo

m-Christopher Sivius

7-f-Mischa Sereyeti

m-Ronan Armstrong

8-f-Ferra Valban

m-Sine Gihe

9-f-Terran nightngale

Adrian Martinez

10-f-Aline Harridan

m-Alexander Zeno

11-f-Nova Werk (see chapter 4)

m-Alexie johanus

12-f-Amelie Devries

m-Vader Ylpeys


End file.
